Running Away
by Mika The Fish
Summary: Something plays over and over in John's head. Could it all be a dream or is it real?


**Summary- **Something plays over and over again in John's head. Could it all be a dream and he will wake up in Sherlock's loving arms or is it all real?  
**Pairings**- John/Sherlock  
**Setting-** Last episode of season 2. Spoilers.  
**Note-** Some of it isn't in character and that is on purpose because that was the only way it could work. Sorry. Fair warning. AU. Fluff, no smut. Wrote this for a friends birthday and her OTP is Johnlock and loves fluff. -Sorry it's an AU. :3 OOC.

_Damn it Sherlock_ was all John could think when he raced toward Sherlock.  
_How could you do this to me? You'd better have a plan and a good reason to why you're about to leap off a building._  
"SHERLOCK!" John raced toward Sherlock only to be knocked down by a bicyclist.  
_Damn it. I always hated bicyclist, and now I have a good reason too. No, Sherlock, don't you dare take one more step towards the end of the building. If you jump. Sherlock. Don't you dare jump._  
"SHERLOCK!" _Please. Don't._ Was the only thought floating around in John's head that was reasonable and not babble. All that John could do was watch Sherlock take his final step and plummet to the ground.  
"NOOOOOO! NOT HIM!" John's head replayed the incident over and over again before he woke up. He stumbled into the kitchen and poured himself a glass of water. He took careful sips and forced himself to count to ten over and over again. Water wasn't enough. He brewed himself a nice cuppa tea. His head fell to his hands and sobs were wrenched from his shaking body. He looked up at the wall where Sherlock had drawn a yellow smiley face and put bullets through. He smiled to himself. Next his eyes drifted over to the window where Sherlock would spend countless hours by himself playing lovely melodies or drastic screeching noises with his violin. He was surprised that the neighbors hadn't complained, but then again, they hadn't seen the inside of the apartment with all the body parts strewn everywhere. But then again that was Sherlock and he had no right to complain. As if he would. John sipped his tea and then washed the cup out. He snuck back into the bedroom, hoping not to disturb Sherlock. The last time he did he got an earful of Sherlock deducing everything about everyone. John rolled his eyes. The next day was going to very busy.

"Sherlock? Have you seen my-"  
"On the table."  
"What? Oh, thanks." John had gotten quite used to Sherlock magically figuring out exactly what John needed. Sherlock merely grunted in reply focusing on what John had written about The Hound of Baskerville.  
"John?"  
"Yea Sherlock?"  
"Here you wrote-"  
"Sherlock." John warned. Sherlock let out a deep sigh to let John know that he was annoyed.  
"Suck it up Sherlock."  
"Rude?"  
"Yep."  
"Right."  
"Any cases?"  
"No. People are so boring these days. It's as if they don't want to commit homicide just for the fun of it."  
"Sherlock." John warned while all the same chuckling.  
"Fine. Sit down here John."  
"Oh, dear." What is it this time, John thought to himself as he sat down close enough to Sherlock where their knees touching but not close enough to where they were in each others personal space. Sherlock seeing the look of panic on John's face smirked but then decided to put John at ease.  
"It's our-"  
"Of course. Our anniversary, two months. I didn't think you would remember and you would think it would be silly."  
"John. Nothing about our relationship is silly. Dinner? With me of course." John nodded enthusiastically. John could remember the day when they agreed to date.  
_**Flashback**_  
Sherlock threw himself on the couch, pissed. John frowned.  
"That's no way to treat the couch."  
"I doubt the couch minds, John."_ Yup, definitely pissed. Lovely. He gets to deal with Sherlock... Again._  
"Bad case?"  
"No. It went extremely well. Too well in my case. Too easy. Too boring."  
"Well Sherlock. Not every case can be exciting."  
"Yea, well my cases should be." John sighed.  
"Sherlock- Umph " Sherlock grasped John by his jumper and pulled him close and put his face directly into John's. Almost close enough that if John leaned a little bit up, his lips would meet Sherlock's.  
"Sherlock." John whispered. This snapped Sherlock right out of his daze and he abruptly got up leaving a floundering John behind. Sherlock stalked into his room slamming the door, but not before whispering a small sorry.  
"You can't just do that and then walk away Sherlock!" John yelled through the door as his knuckles rapped against the wooden door.  
"Yes I can."  
"At least give me an explanation. Or better yet, let me in."  
"Can't."  
"You mean you won't."  
"Same thing."  
"No it's not Sherlock. Please? For me?" John heard a small groan and the the clicking of a lock sliding. John pushed his way in before Sherlock could change his mind.  
"Mind telling me what happened there?"  
"No."  
"Sherlock?"  
"Fine John. I like you. There I said it, are you happy now?"  
"Sherlock." John whispered.  
"Leave."  
"But."  
"I said leave."  
"Why?"  
"Because I asked you." Sherlock just stared at John.  
"No, why do you like me?" For the first time in his life, John thought he saw Sherlock look hesitant.  
"Well, it's more of the fact why I can't feel this way. Why I can't allow myself to feel this way."  
"Am I really that bad?" Sherlock gasped and his hand hovered near John's face before Sherlock cradled his cheek.  
"Never." He whispered.  
"Then why?"  
"You." Sherlock gestured at John. "Don't like men. I've seen you date Sarah and then the other girl, and then what's her face. You've never dated men."  
"But I've never stayed with a girl for a long period of time either."  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"This." John reached over to Sherlock and cupped his cheek and leaned in and brushed his lips to Sherlock's.  
"John." Sherlock moaned. John smirked and leaned in to give Sherlock a peck but Sherlock wouldn't have that. He grasped John and pulled him into passionate kiss one that made John moan. Sherlock felt his lips lift upward into a smile.  
"Sherlock." John muttered. When they ended the kiss they just stared at each other. Then John started laughing.  
"What's so funny?" Sherlock asked confused.  
"Nothing it's just us, kissing."  
"Oh."  
"No, no. Not like that as in I never imagined that we of all people would be kissing. I mean I've always been attracted to you, I just didn't know if you felt the same way."  
"You mean?"  
"Yup."  
"John, will you go out with me?"  
"YES!"  
_**End**_  
They nuzzled each other.  
"I love you." Both whispered to each other.  
They giggled.  
"Great. Now we are like high school teenage girls."  
"You're the one to talk." Sherlock smirked.  
"Am I Sherlock?" Sherlock just looked smug. John rolled his eyes._ Of course, only Sherlock could pull that damned hot look off. All John wanted to do was see him in bed. John shook his head. Not the right time for this silly thought._  
"Penny for your thoughts? Hmm?" Sherlock asked jerking John out of his thoughts.  
"Uh. Umm." John clicked his tongue. "Just." A long pause. "I thought you could deduce what I was thinking." Sherlock smiled at the non-existing challenge.  
"Just thought I'd be polite."  
"You? Polite? Who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend?" Sherlock's mouth quirked at the word boyfriend.  
"Fine. Judging by the way you're sitting, you're nervous. Also, the fact that you keep twiddling your thumbs together and gripping your thigh gives it away too. You're embarrassed. You're flushing bright red. Redder than usual. You're extremely embarrassed." Sherlock smirked as John's flush reddened. If that was even possible. "I'd guess it's something about us guessing by the way you refused to talk to me when I asked you for your thoughts. You avoided making eye contact with me which indicates that you're thinking something highly inappropriate or you're lying about something. Considering I just asked you for your thoughts, I'd say you were thinking something inappropriate about you and me. You're eyes keep flickering towards the bedroom, and the only thing in there is a bed. Also, your pants are tightening. Why John?! Never knew you had that in you. Did I get it right?"  
"You know you did, so why are you asking me?"  
"For confirmation. You kinda confirmed it for me, but it's enough."  
"So, you angry with me? Embarrassed? Irritated? Or are you going to go into your mind palace?"  
"None of the above. John open up." Sherlock stood by the door patiently waiting for John to open it. "John, please?" Sherlock rarely ever said please and so John obeyed to find a pacing Sherlock. Sherlock had changed positions from waiting patiently to pacing impatiently.  
"Finally John." Sherlock said.  
"Look Sherlock. I didn't... I... I..." John stuttered.  
"It's fine."  
"You can't say that."  
"John I just did." Sherlock pointed it out. John sighed. "Look, I'd be fine with it."  
"We can't. Too early in our relationship."  
"Of course." Sherlock agreed. John smiled.  
"Dinner?"  
"Of course." Sherlock obliged. They grabbed their coats and were on their way, but not before they kissed.  
"Perfect." Sherlock said, murmuring against John's lips.  
_**The Fall of Reichenbach**_  
"Sherlock!" The words were ripped out of John's mouth as he saw with his eyes Sherlock smile, close his eyes, and took the last step. The next sound he heard was a sickening thud and a loud crack. The noises echoed through John's mind as he stumbled towards the body.  
"No, no, no. Somebody, please get help." He muttered over and over again. His dream had come true._ Not this! PLEASE. SHERLOCK! Don't do this to me._ John's body shook and broke as he fell to his knees. People gave him odd looks and some sympathetic.  
**_Hours Later_**  
_John, John._ A voice jolted him out of his daze.  
"Are you with me sweetie?" His therapist asked him.  
"Huh? Yea, yea."  
"So, you were telling me about Sherlock and all of these cases you were working on?"  
"It's a private life ish. We don't like to boast ma'am." The therapist gave him a kind smile but it was ruined by the confused look on her face.  
"I'm sorry. It's just what we do tends to freak or annoy people."  
"Of course. Sorry. But John you do realize that this is a hospital right?"  
"Of course. And Sherlock is still alive, right? The doctors could fix him."  
"What you're telling me is that Sherlock took a fall, off a building. Sweetheart, no one could survive that."  
"But Sherlock can. He must. He's my best friend." The woman gave John a sympathetic smile.  
"I'm sorry sweetheart. But you must know-"  
"NO! He survived. I know he did." John broke down in tears.  
"You have to hear me out. You refuse to listen to me."  
"That's because Sherlock is real and I don't want you telling me otherwise."  
"Honey, Sherlock was just a figment of your imagination because you couldn't handle all this stress from your war days."  
"NO! LEAVE ME ALONE. SHERLOCK is REAL and I can prove it."  
"I'm sorry." With one last sympathetic look, the woman walked out.  
"SHERLOCK... Sherlock... Sherlock... Sherlock..." John's voice drifted off and tears ran down his cheeks silently.  
"John?" A mysterious yet familiar voice asked him. "JOHN! Wake up. We have work to do."  
"Sherlock." John whispered. "I'm sorry, but you're not real. What the therapist said was right."  
"What if I told you I really was."  
"Then you'd be lying." Sherlock gave John a gentle smile and sat down at the edge of the bed. "John, I'm right here. You're not hallucinating and I'm not lying."  
"Sherlock?" John looked hesitantly up and saw Sherlock gazing down at him with a sweet smile.  
"I'm here John. I will always be here John. I love you."  
"SHERLOCK! I love you too." John cried.  
They kissed and walked out, never looking back.

"I've looked for him everywhere. I swear one minute he was there and the next he wasn't." The doctor explained frantically flailing his arms everywhere.  
"What do you mean one minute he was here then he wasn't?"  
"As in he got up, smiled, and then vanished."  
"Humph. That's impossible. Check the camera again."  
"I did. Five or six times. It's all true."  
"He mentioned a Sherlock Holmes?"  
"Yes, and we did as much research as we could. No one called Sherlock Holmes has existed for decades. Hell, not for centuries. Dr. John Watson described Sherlock exactly how he was centuries ago, every detail down to the last. All accurate."  
"Are you suggesting ghosts? Are you insane?"  
"I'm not, but it is a possibility."  
"No. Keep searching for Doctor John Watson."

John gazed up at Sherlock lovingly.  
"I love you." He whispered before he disappeared.  
"I love you too Doctor John Watson. See you on the other side." Sherlock whispered before vanishing to be with John. Sherlock had found peace at last by John's side.


End file.
